


I Swear They're Real!

by booksaremyreality



Series: Multi-Fandom Drabbles [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, And his friends indulge in his bragging, Fluff, M/M, Stiles likes to brag, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-24 23:40:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksaremyreality/pseuds/booksaremyreality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles likes to talk about his incredibly hot friends. Unfortunately his college friends don't believe him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Swear They're Real!

**Author's Note:**

> Stiles is in college.

"I'm telling you, they're  _real people!_ " Stiles cried, stumbling along the corrider next to his roomate, Henry. 

Henry snorted and walked faster, his long legs carrying him down the hallway at break neck speed. 

"Henry slow down, dammit! I can't keep up with your long ass legs!" At 6,5", Henry was one of the tallest students on campus. He was a force to be reckoned with, body covered with lean muscle that he used to play volleyball. 

"Maybe that's the point, Stiles." He drawled in a thick Louisiana accent. 

"Shut up." Stiles huffed. He tripped on a soccer ball rolling across the hall and Henry, already much too used to Stiles clumsiness, grabbed his bicep to make sure he didn't faceplant. "Thanks." He said breathlessly. Henry just grunted in response. 

"But seriously, I know you don't believe, even though I don't know  _why_ you don't believe me, but I actually have a boyfriend. Like a real person! Not a blow up doll,  _not_ someone I hired. A real live person, who happens to like me very much! And my other insanely hot friends, they're real too!" 

"Okay, Stiles." Henry said, obviously disbelieving. "I'll believe that when pigs fly." 

"I can make that happen." Stiles grumbled. 

"Hey boys!" A chipper voice called from the other side of the dorm lobby. Jessica came careening towards the two in a loose gray shirt, tight leather shorts that came up to her belly button, and shit kicker black boots with golden spikes. She slammed into Henry who caught her just as easily as he did Stiles. She giggled bubbly and kissed him on the cheek in a hello. 

"Thanks!" 

"Miss Jessica, as fashionable as ever I see." Stiles teased. She giggled again. 

"You know it! So what's up?"

"Stiles was just talking about his imaginary friends back home." Stiles fumed silently, turning left to head out the door. 

"Oh sweetie, no matter how much you talk about them, it won't make them real." Jessica cooed, patting his arm. 

"I  _told_ you guys, they live on the other side of the  _country_! They can't just pop in for a visit whenever! Why don't any of you believe me?" He wailed, drawing some weird looks from the students passing by. Without realizing it they had already arrived at their mythology class. 

"Mr. Stilinski. Late as always." A nasally voice said monotonously. 

"Mr. Taylor, a pleasure as always." Mr. Taylor sighed. 

"Go sit down Stiles." 

* * *

"Derek it's terrible! None of them believe me!" Stiles was on the phone wtih derek back on the ground of his dorm room, legs up against the wall. All the blood was beginning to rush to his head. 

 _"Well what do you want me to do about it?"_ He could here the other members of the pack moving around in the background and a muffled  _shit_ as someone dropped something that landed with a crash.  _"Whatever you broke, fix it."_ Derek growled, but he wounded more amused than angry.  

"Can you come up here? Please? And bring the pack?" Stiles said, his voice growing smaller as he felt the tell-tale pressure of tears behind his eyes. A lump formed in his throat. choking his words. 

 _"Stiles."_ Derek said slowly.  _"Are you crying?"_

"No." He protested stubbornly, scrubbing his syes with the side of his hand. 

 _"Stiles."_ Derek sounded exasperated. 

"I know, I  _know_ , okay? It's just ... I miss you guys. A lot." 

_" We miss you, too. I'll see you soon, okay?"_

"Okay." Stiles said. But he didn't sound like he believed it. 

* * *

"Want to go out for lunch?" Jessica asked, scrolling through a list of places to eat near by. They were standing near the edge of a large lawn at the front of the main building. 

"I'm feeling Thai." Mary said, sneaking out from no where. 

"Thai's good, I like Thai. But I'm also feeling Mexican, is Mexican an option?" Stiles babbled. All his friends had frozen in place and were staring at something behind him. 

"What? Do i have something on my face?" 

"Who." Jessica said.

"Are." Mary said.

"They." Jessica finished. Stiles whirled around to see ... to see his pack! Derek, Lydia, Boyd, Jackson, Isaac, Erica, Allison and Scott (Scott!) were all walking in a group like something out of a fucking movie and heads were turning as they made their way across the lawn. 

"Are they--are they coming over here?" Mary squeeled, fixing her clothes and hair. A wide smile spread across Stiles' face because while he had developed a tolerance for the level of hotness he was around almost twenty-four seven, everyone else had not. 

"Of course they're coming over here." Stiles said smugly. "These are the friends from back home I was telling you guys about."

"Bullshit Stilinski, you just hired a bunch of fucking models to come here." Henry snorted still staring. A heavy body slammed into his back, almost knocking him over. 

"Stiles!" Scott practically screamed in his ear.

"Hey man! I missed you, buddy!" He wriggled in Scott's grip until he was able to wrap his arms around him. 

"No way." Ashley breathed. 

"No _fucking_ way." Michael agreed. 

"Guys, meet Scott, who's basically my brother." Scott shot them all a mega watt smile that basically blinded the masses. "Boyd." A silent nod. "Erica." She grinned ferally, wiggling her fingers at them. "Isaac." A shy smile. "Allison." A more genuine smile. "Lydia." She looked up, examining each of them before deciding they weren't worth her time, looking back down at her perfectly manicured nails. "Jackson." A flick of the wrist, two fingers half raised in recognition. "And Der--oomph." Before Stiles could get out the rest of Derek's name, Derek's lips were on his, hot and possesive. He shoved his tongue forcefully into his mouth before pulling away. Stiles had, in the process, grabbed the lapels of his leather jacket, gripping tightly. 

"That was a lot hotter than it should be." Jessica mumbled, not knowing that his entire pack, being werewolves, could hear her. 

"I'm impressed Stilinski, you actually managed to make some friends." Jackson sneered.

"Oh shut up, Jackson." Stiles snapped, without any real heat behind it. Stiles turned to face his other friends who were still staring, slack jawed. Stiles gazed at them triumphantly, as if to say  _see, I told you_. 

"So where you guys headed?" Allison said, sensing the slight tension in the air. 

"Well, uh, um ... we were going to go out to eat?" Henry stuttered, never taking his eyes off Allison. 

"Steady on." Stiles laughed clapping him on the shoulder. "She's taken." Allison, Henry and Scott all blushed making Stiles laugh even harder. "Well come on, let's go get some Thai." They all walked somewhat silently to the restaurant around the corner. 

When they entered, the maître d's eyes widened at the large party. They all sat in semi awkward silence before Erica cracked a joke and the tension melted away. The conversation flowed from there and soon the food arrived. Derek kept his hand on Stiles' thigh for most of the meal and then he squeezed it lightly rising up to use the bathroom. Of course he wasn't really going to use the bathroom and the entire pack knew it, shooting him knowing looks as he went after him a minute later. The second he entered the bathroom Derek yanked him into a stall, locking the door. He slammed Stiles into the side wall, pressing their lips together. Stiles moaned into his mouth arms wrapped around Derek's neck, pulling him closer. Derek coaxed his mouth open by running his tongue along the seam of his lips and Stiles happily let him in, sucking hard on his tongue. Derek groaned, deep and low in his gut, grinding thier hips together. Derek's large, hot hands ran up and down his sides, pressing his palms to Stiles heaving ribs. 

"I missed you." Stiles mumbled into his mouth. "I missed you so fucking much." 

"I missed you too." Derek growled into the skin of his neck. "God, Stiles, _God._ " Derek sucked hard on the skin, marking him with a dark bruise. Stiles moaned even louder, tangling his fingers into Derek's hair and pushing his face into his neck, wanting more. Suddenly he stopped, smelling salt. Derek pulled back, cupping his face. He rubbed the tears away from under his eyes with the pads of his thumbs. 

"I'm sorry, dammit this is so stupid, I'm sorry. Fuck." Stiles mumbled frustratedly, trying to pull away. 

"Stiles." Derek crooned. He pressed gentle kisses to each cheekbone. 

"Are you going to stay?" Stiles asked, voice thick with tears. 

"For a little while." 

"And the pack?" 

"They leave tomorrow." Stiles let out a small sob. He misesd his family so much, and it didn't really hit him until he saw them all in person. 

"Shh, it's okay, we're all okay Stiles, I promise." Derek pulled Stiles' face into his shoudler, rubbing slow circles over his back. 

"Can we leave? I don't want them to see me like this." 

"Of course." Derek pulled out his phone with the hand not holding onto Stiles and texted Boyd telling him that he and Stiles were leaving early. They quietly left the bathroom and asked the manager if there was a back door they could go through, who took one look at Stiles and pointed to a door that said  _Employees Only_. 

"Come on, my car is just down the block." 

"I love you, Derek." 

"I know. I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism welcome!


End file.
